Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by MySickObsession
Summary: This is a Frerard. Don't like? Then don't read it. Frank is a vampire and Gerard just transferred to Frank's school. Enjoy : Rayne
1. Chapter 1

Vampires Will Never Hurt You.

A/N: so I've decided at giving up on _And This Love That Is Waycest _and I started writing this one. Sooo. Yeahh.. Enjoy my little RayneDrops!

~Rayne

Chapter One: It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish.

**Gerard's P.O.V.**

New town, new school. I hate moving around so much. It's a fucking pain-in-the-ass. With the packing and the leaving your friends, not to mention moving with the abusive motherfucking bastard I call a father. We just moved into our new _shitty_ house, and today is mine and Mikey's first day of school at Belleville High. Oh yeah, my name is Gerard Way, and I just moved here from New York. The only things that are unpacked are my schoolbag and some clothes. I get up off of my bed and pull on some black skinny jeans and a Misfits tee. I grab my bag and walk up to Mikey's room and knock at his door.

"Come in." he replies to my knocking.

I open the door and walk in.

"Come no Mikey; let's leave before _he_ wakes up…" I tell him, trying to be quiet so _he_ doesn't hear.

It doesn't work. I hear the footsteps of a hopeless drunk trying not to trip over his feet, walking down the hall. _Shitfuck._

"Come on!" I tell Mikey, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his bed. He was already dressed and had his backpack on when he grabbed my wrist and started running. We were just at the front door when I heard a thud, a squeal, and glass breaking. I turn around, and sure enough, I see my dad had thrown his empty beer bottle at Mikey's head. Luckily he had just barely missed and hit the door. I open the front door and drag Mikey out of it. We run until we're about halfway to school and then we slow into a walk. 15 minutes 'till school starts. We get closer to the school and I see students walking to school. I hear a bunch of them say: "hey emo fags!" and "go back to where you came from freaks!" you know, the usual. But there was one that kind of stood out to me: "hey look! Frank's got a new boyfriend!" I wonder who Frank is. I push the thought aside as we reach the front doors of the school. I sigh and push the front doors open and I see the office.

"Frank Iero to the front office please." The intercom announces. I guess I'll be meeting this "Frank" soon. I walk up to the front desk and pull a frightened Mikey behind me.

"Hi, Mikey Way and I, Gerard Way, are new, and today is our first day." I say, too used to saying that. I watch the lady type away at her computer and pause to look up at us.

"Oh yes, here are your schedules." The lady replies with a bright smile on her face. The smile instantly disappears as she looks behind us, and I turn to see what she was looking at. A boy with black fringe and blonde sides stood in the door with a bright smile on his face, along with red stuff that looks like blood. It's probably just paint, though. He flicks his hair out of his eyes and I catch a glimpse of his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hello, Frank, the nurse wants to see you in her office." The lady at the front desk tells who I assume is Frank. As he walks past me, I see that he has a lip and nose ring, he catches me looking at them, I instantly look away and blush a furious red. I look back at him and he winks at me, and now I bet I look like a bright red fucking tomato.

I look down at my schedule in my hands and see I have music class first, then I look at Mikey's schedule and see he has the same. It's a mixed class so it has students from different grades in it. Good thing Mikey brought his bass. We walk down the hallway and hear the beat of drums and a guitar playing with the drums. _That must be music class,_ I thought.

I opened the door to the room the beat was coming from and I see a dude with the best fucking 'fro I've ever seen, playing the guitar, and a guy with blonde hair and a lip ring playing the drums. Mikey pulls out his bass, plugs it into an amplifier that was just kind of sitting there, and started playing along with the 'fro guy. Mikey elbows me and tells me to sing one of the songs I wrote. I try to think of one that would go well with this tune. I finally think of one.

_**Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?**_

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Then the 'fro dude does this rad (bad choice of words, I know) guitar solo, then I continue.

_**Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed**_

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

"That was really good." The guy on the drums said.

"Yeah, did you write that?" 'fro guy asks. I nodded in reply, blushing slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Frank leaning against the door frame, just staring at me, shocked. He looked away, and looked behind me. He started walking towards the back of the room, walking right past me, and picked up a white guitar with the word _Pansy_ on it. He started playing and I thought it was the most amazing playing I've ever heard. He noticed me staring at him and stopped playing, looking at me.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Uh-huh?" I say, coming out of the trance I was in by his playing.

"Your name, what is it." He asks again.

"Oh, uhm, Gerard, Gerard Way."

_**For what you did to me  
And what I'll do to you  
You get  
What everyone else gets  
You get a lifetime**_


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires Will Never Hurt You.

**A/N: So, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy(: **

**Chapter two: Vampires Will Never Hurt You**

**Frank's P.O.V.**

From the moment I saw him, I knew I wanted him to be mine. _Play it cool Frank,_ I think to myself. I stand in the doorway of the music room, listening to him sing. He's the most beautiful singer I have ever heard. Hell, he is the most beautiful _thing_ I have ever _seen!_ I've always known I was gay, but is he gay, or maybe even possibly bi? Maybe just the slightest bit? He stops singing and looks over to the door, knowing someone is watching him intently. He sees me and blushes slightly. He's so gorgeous. I spot _Pansy_ in the far back corner of the room. I walk over to her and pick her up. I start playing, and he looks at me with wide, beautiful hazel eyes. He flicks his raven black hair out of his eyes and I saw he was blushing even more. I stop playing and look at him.

"What's your name?" I ask curiously.

"Uh-huh?" he says, coming out of his train of thought.

"Your name, what is it." I ask again.

"Gerard, Gerard Way."

_Gerard…Gerard…such a beautiful name for an even more beautiful man,_ I thought. I hold my hand out to him. He eyes my hand as if it were going to bite him before taking it in his own. His hand is so warm, so soft. I pull my hand away before he could notice how my hand is _freezing_ compared to his. Too late.

"Holy shit man! Your hand was freezing. Are you cold?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm fine." I tell him, not wanting to explain the real reason why I'm cold. It's a long story…well…not actually, only about three words: I'm a vampire. Yep. I said it. I am an ever-living-undead-coldhearted-blood-sucking monster. Well, not monster, _vampire._

"Where's the teacher?" Gerard asks, bringing me out of thought.

"It's free day, we can do whatever." Ray tells him.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Bob, that's Ray." Bob motions towards Ray, and Ray gives a welcoming smile.

"I'm Gerard, that there thing my little brother, Mikey." Gerard says, gesturing towards a guy with light brown hair and glasses. He looked a lot like Gerard. That's just a bit of a disturbing thought. I shake that thought out of my head when a new thought forms.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"17, you?" he replies.

"16."

"Cool, cool."

Just a year older than I am! Well…in human years, that is… I walk over to Gerard and take his schedule out of his hand. Woah…

"You have the_ exact same_ schedule as I do…" I tell him, a shocked look on my face. He grins, and I can't help but smile at this. He has such a beautiful smile. _Too beautiful_. I love his smile, his teeth were perfect; not too small, not too big. _Just perfect._ God, why does he have to be so fucking perfect?

_***RING!***_

The bell ringing brought me back to reality. Gerard grabbed my arm and started running, dragging me along with him. I shuddered, and I would've blushed if I weren't and damn vampire.

"C'mon!" he says smiling. "We've got French now!" Oh yeahhhhh. I take French..I forgot. Let me just say, _Gerard est parfait._

"tu est parfait, Gerard." I say, not realizing I had said it aloud.

"tu es parfait aussi." He says with a wink back at me.

I finally come to a realization:

I love him, and I've got to tell him.

"Gerard, I need to talk to you."

**A/N: Sorry! Totally felt like I needed to do a cliffy. Well, until next update my RayneDrops, RayneClouds, RayneBows, whichever you want.**

**~_Keep Running,_**

_**Keep Shining,**_

_**Mean Something,**_

_**Love~Rayne**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Famous Last Words

A/N: SORRY GUISE. Sorry it took so LONG to update! I've been super stressed and such and like yeah and Cole broke up with me (A VERY LONG TIME AGO) then I got a crush on a girl in my class named Michaela and then I overcame that crush and got a boyfriend who I like very very much. LOL. SO~ I'm back, and this is I think a filler chapter. Might be short, can't tell just yet…..well…..enjoy…yeah….bye.

~Cyanide After (My KILLJOY name:3) p.s. OH YEAH. ALSO, I broke my jaw :l

_**Gerard'sP.O.V**_

"_Gerard, I need to talk to you."_

Holy shit. What does this mean? Does he wanna call me a freak or something? I get that everyday from my so-called…I can't even say it. From my "parental figure" who beats me and Mikey senseless. Frank took my hand and led me to a…Janitor's closet? The fuck..? Anyway, I walked in and he followed, making sure to close the door afterwards.

"Gee…May I call you Gee?" Frank says and I nod.

"Well… I know it's only been a day—not even a day! But, I think I may like….no, _love_ you. I understand if you're straight and stuff and probably think I'm a total complete and utter freak and creeper right now but please don't yell or hurt me…" Frank said almost too fast for me to hear. Did he just….did he just confess his _love_ to me?

"Frank….I love you too." I replied, while Frank just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

"You do?" he asks.

"I think so, yeah."

"Oh my Gee!" he yells before completely clobbering me and knocking me to the floor while hugging me.

"Holy shitfucknuggets!"

"Oh….sorry." he apologizes. I kiss him as an 'apology accepted' reply. _BOOM. _Well that was a fairytale type kiss; I could _feel _the sparks…and his cold lips. Why the _fuck _was he so _cold_?

"Frank, why are you so...cold?"

"Oh uhm… you see… I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much, so just shut up and kiss me!" I tell him and he kisses me.

Suddenly, the door opens and there stands a frozen in shock Mikey.

"Uhm… you guys done here, or should I go get you guys a condom?" and he winks.

"Fuck you!" I yell.

"Nah, that's Frank's job now."

"Oh god."

A/N: Lmao. I love that last part. :3 anywayyyyy, enjoy, annddd love you guise.

xCyanide After


	4. Update

So guys. I'm sorry I haven't written anything. I've been so caught up in my personal life that I didn't realize my feelings for someone when I should have. This is a fair warning that I won't be writing for a while, not until I get things figured out. And I just kind of need to vent right now. So, there's this girl. We've known each other for a few months, and she's like a best friend. I always knew I had feelings for her, but only just now realized how fucking strong they are. I didn't think she liked me back, so I pushed those feelings aside when she got a different girlfriend, so I tried to move on, and I got myself a boyfriend. And then she admits she likes me, along with how she just wants to die. I hate that she feels like that. I just want to hold her in my arms, and just keep her away from all badness in the world. I don't want anything to hurt her. She's an amazing girl, but she doesn't see that. I just want to call her beautiful, because she deserves someone to call her beautiful. She deserves to know, that I love her. And I would tell her everyday. And I just want her to be mine. So guys. Until I write again. See yahh.

:;CyanideAfter;:


End file.
